


Строго конфиденциально

by simsm



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: У каждого сильного и смелого мальчика есть постыдная тайна за душой. А может быть, не такая уж и постыдная. Да, Курякин?
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Строго конфиденциально

**Author's Note:**

> Герои разговаривают на английском. Курсивом выделен русский. Соло, как и в каноне, знает русский.  
> Действия происходят в современной России.

Миссия в Москве прошла крайне удачно. _Как по маслу_ , сказал Курякин, в очередной раз поразив воображение Наполеона двусмысленностью русской поговорки. Перед глазами Соло отчётливо встала картина, что и куда пошло бы у них по маслу, но он силой воли отогнал от себя эту неуместную мысль.

Наполеон и Илья сработались и стали доверять друг другу на миссиях, но, к большому сожалению Наполеона, всё их взаимоотношения сводились лишь к приятельскому общению.

Вот и сейчас, в России, благодаря слаженной командной работе им удалось выкрасть прямо из-под носа ФСБ нужные А.Н.К.Л. документы, не нарвавшись на гнев спецслужбы, выявить и обезвредить террористическую группировку и всё ещё не поссориться друг с другом. Хотя иной раз Наполеону казалось, что они ой как близки к сокрушительному и всё сметающему на своём пути срыву Ильи. Соло всячески пытался сдерживать себя, но сил его больше не было терпеть эту несносную и совершенную машину для убийств в виде агента Курякина. Слишком тот был грозен и красив и всё больше вызывал в Соло желание поддеть, недвусмысленно намекнуть о тех абсолютно естественных, как казалось самому Соло, желаниях, что Илья вызывал в нём.

Курякин даже спустя два года совместной работы по-прежнему был как скала — неприступная, нерушимая, недвижимая и абсолютно не поддающаяся обаянию Наполеона.

А, видит бог, Соло применил все свои уловки, чтобы хоть как-то расколоть этот гранит. Но кроме иронии в голосе и лёгкой презрительной насмешки Ильи он ничего не добился. Спустя некоторое время Соло просто смирился и продолжил свой флирт чисто по привычке: зная, что ответа не получит, он развлекался, облекая свои желания в шутку, намекая, но так и не говоря открыто о своих чувствах.

Однако всё поменялось, когда они начали миссию в России: Илья стал более раздражительным и несдержанным. Даже простые невинные шутки Соло вызывали в нём агрессию. Первое время Наполеон чувствовал себя канатоходцем, подбирая каждое слово и действие, чтобы не вызвать гнев Ильи. А потом их завертела миссия, отнимая все силы, как физические, так и моральные, но так и не растворила то напряжение, которое возникло между ними в Москве. Соло пытался анализировать поведение Ильи — понять, почему именно Россия вызвала в нём такие эмоции, почему именно здесь Соло стал для него раздражителем, хотя до этого он спокойно воспринимал почти любое поползновение, любую сказанную в свой адрес пошлость. То, что было до этого милой игрой, переросло в боевое противостояние. Ведь даже в Берлине они очень быстро перешли эту фазу. Быть может, виной были воспоминания Курякина о прошлом, проведенном в родной стране, или постоянное незримое присутствие агентов СВР, которые, несмотря на то что отпустили своего агента, до сих пор вполне могли вести за ним наблюдение. Он не попытался даже спросить, опасаясь за своё здоровье и жизнь, ведь в последние несколько дней Курякин напоминал не человека, а туго взведённую пружину.

Илья тихо бесился, Соло проклинал тот день, когда согласился на задание в Берлине, а Габи, работающая всё это время громоотводом для них двоих, мрачнела и при каждой возможности прикладывалась к бутылке чего-то максимально крепкого и сногсшибающего.

За трое суток до отлёта им дали время отдохнуть, собрать вещи и насладиться прекрасным городом. Соло не в первый раз посещал Москву. У него не было здесь миссий, но некоторые музеи и их коллекции он до сих пор вспоминал с теплотой и мысленно благодарил их за свой отяжелевший счёт в швейцарском банке. Габи же, путешествовавшая до этого только по Евросоюзу, была в России впервые и с энтузиазмом первооткрывателя таскала Наполеона по улицам, площадям и, главное, клубам Москвы. Клубы, надо сказать, были отменные, как и женщины — Соло оценил их доступность и красоту. А ещё они позволяли забыть о мрачном и желанном русском агенте, что маячил всё это время перед глазами. К обеду вторых суток их отдыха Илья оделся во все чёрное и, пробурчав похмельному Наполеону «не ходи за мной», бесшумно вышел из номера. Гудящая голова Наполеона была ему безмерно благодарна.

Когда к вечеру Илья не появился в отеле, Соло с облегчением вздохнул, но когда и на утро последних суток их пребывания в Москве Илья так не вернулся и не вышел на связь, Наполеон начал беспокоиться, а Габи по-настоящему забила тревогу.

Телефон Курякина не отвечал, но всё ещё был в сети. Жучки, которые Соло по привычке подбросил ему в одежду, обнаружились возле отеля — Илья всё-таки избавился от них. Оставался один шанс — отследить телефон, но для этого нужно было вернуть оборудование, которое они уже сдали Уэйверли. Это означало поставить в известность шефа и признаться в своей халатности. Не дай бог пришлось бы привлекать ФСБ или, что ещё хуже, СВР, которая только недавно с таким нежеланием отпустила одного из самых успешных своих агентов.

И вот теперь они потеряли коллегу. Шпионы потеряли шпиона, бывшего агента СВР и ныне — международной организации А.Н.К.Л. Отпустили одного и не где-нибудь — в Москве! Колыбели одной из самых сильнейших разведок мира. О том, что к пропаже Курякина могла быть причастна сама разведка, Наполеону было страшно даже подумать.

И вот, в холле их прекрасного отеля Соло размышлял, какую кару придумает ему Уэйверли за потерю партнёра. Быть может, лишит возможности находиться на миссиях в дорогих отелях (его передёрнуло от воспоминания тех заданиях, в которых они вынуждены были ютиться в конспиративных квартирах) или же перестанет закрывать глаза на счета в Швейцарии, которые Соло пополнял регулярно суммами, явно превышающими их жалование скромных, пусть и лучших шпионов. Безусловно, Александр найдет Илью — почему-то интуиция Соло подсказывала, что с русским ничего страшного не случилось, — но чего это будет стоить самому Наполеону…

— Соло! Соло! — Запыхавшаяся Габи трясла его за рукав костюма: того и гляди порвёт, как будто это была какая-то дешёвая униформа. — В чём ушёл Илья?

Наполеон посмотрел на Габи, повернулся к портье — тот делал вид, что рядом с ним совершенно ничего не происходит, и заполнял какие-то бумаги, — а потом отвёл её подальше от стойки ресепшена.   
Они встали спинами к выходу, за кадками с пальмами, которые перекрывали обзор портье.

— Подожди, к чему ты клонишь? — переспросил Соло и, слегка наклонившись, добавил: — Мы нашли все жучки, Габи, он все снял.

Габи упрямо нахмурилась и проговорила сквозь зубы:

— Нет, вспомни, что у него было на ногах. Оксфорды или найки? Ты же _шмоточник_ , вспоминай!

— Кто я, прости? — переспросил Соло. Он прекрасно знал значение этого слова, но решил всё же уточнить. Внутреннее возмущение мешалось с истерическим весельем. Вся эта ситуация казалась абсурдной и нелепой. Они вдвоем пропили, практически в прямом смысле, напарника, а теперь судорожно пытались придумать, как его найти втайне от начальства.

— _Шмоточник_ , так тебя Илья зовёт, — всплеснула руками Габи, а Соло еле сдержал ироничную улыбку. Девушка продолжила: — Ты повернут на всех этих красивых костюмах, часах, одеколонах. Всяких красивых вещах. _Шмотках_. Это…

— Просторечие, я понял, — всё же нервно хохотнул Соло, — давай к делу, Габи.

Она положила руку ему на грудь и начала судорожно перебирать пуговицы рубашки, выдохнула и дрожащим голосом продолжила:

— Я дарила ему найки. Черные простые удобные найки. Он обожает их, хотя на миссиях предпочитает берцы. В берцах удар мощнее.

Голос её стал совсем глухим и тихим. Наполеон приобнял её за плечи и утвердительно произнес:

— Я так понимаю, в найках…

— Да! Вспоминай, Соло! — возмущённо вскрикнула Теллер, оттолкнула его и с силой хлопнула по груди. Звук её голоса был таким громким, что на них развернулось несколько постояльцев, отдыхающих в холле.

— Ты издеваешься? — прошипел Соло и притянул её к себе, говоря тихо и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он потирал место удара, которое горело огнем. Маленькая, но сильная девочка. Он добавил. — Я был с похмелья, я маму бы родную не вспомнил.

— Ты ужасный, шпион, Нап. Ужасный, — пробормотала Габи и надула губы. Глаза её затопила влага, и Наполеон, не сдержавшись, прижал её к себе, мягко гладя по голове. Он боялся, что она оттолкнет его снова, но девушка только вцепилась в лацканы его пиджака и положила голову на плечо.

— Всё, успокойся. Просто пойдем в номер и посмотрим, что осталось в шкафу.

***

Они сидели на полу гардеробной, вокруг них валялась немногочисленная обувь Ильи: пара берцев, беговые кроссовки, армейские ботинки и найки. Соло не знал модель, поскольку не разбирался в спортивной обуви. Он её особенно не любил. Видимо, Илья тоже.

— Оксфорды, он ушёл в них, — выдохнул Наполеон, вспоминая, как нашёл жучок из каблуков этих ботинок выкинутым за углом отеля. — Знаешь, так забавно. Я вспомнил, во что он был одет. На нем была подаренная мной чёрная рубашка баленсиага, классические брюки и, как мы уже выяснили, лаковые оксфорды. И знаешь что?

— Что? — Габи подняла голову с его плеча, посмотрев заплаканными глазами, в которых теплилась надежда.

— Илья пошёл на свидание. Представляешь? Впервые за это время он пошёл на свидание!

Он произнёс это, понимая, что внутри скопилась горечь и досада. Илья пошёл на романтическую встречу в рубашке, которую в своё время подарил ему Наполеон, понадеявшись сам пригласить неприступную русскую крепость на свидание. Соло всё упустил. Упустил Илью. Во всех смыслах. Илья мог быть сейчас в опасности, и неизвестно был ли он жив. А они просто тянули резину, упуская драгоценное время.

Наполеон тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на своё отражение в большом зеркале гардеробной. Глаза слегка покраснели, будто он плакал вместе с Габи, хотя это было не так; волосы, растрепавшись, распались на крупные локоны и постоянно падали на лоб; а глубокие складки около рта делали выражение лица несчастным. На самом деле он таким себя и чувствовал. Он как никогда сейчас понимал, как скучает по Илье и как сильно за него беспокоится.

С тех пор, как они поняли, что Илья пропал, Соло делал вид, что его беспокоит гнев начальства и последующее наказание. На самом деле самое важным сейчас было найти Илью. Главное, чтобы он был жив и здоров. Главное, чтобы он был с ними.

— Придётся звонить Уэйверли, у нас нет выхода, дорогая. — Соло тяжело выдохнул и потянулся за телефоном в карман брюк.

Но как только Наполеон его разблокировал, экран загорелся картинкой флага Советского союза и надписью «Угроза». Габи от радости взвизгнула и вцепилась ему в рукав.

Курякин! Восторг затопил сознание, сердце быстро и радостно забилось, а потом осознание происходящего словно опрокинуло на него ушат ледяной воды — вполне возможно, это был кто-то с номера Ильи. Соло осторожно принял вызов и включил громкую связь.

— _Отключи громкую, Соло_. — Илья говорил по-русски, и голос его был глухим хриплым и далёким, как будто он сам говорил по громкой связи. Соло сделал всё, как он велел, прислонил трубку к уху, перебирая в уме варианты. Илью захватили недобитые ими террористы и дали возможность связаться с единственным коллегой? Но почему это был не Уэйверли, почему Наполеон? Или же они хотели не выкуп, а воспользоваться умениями и навыками самого Соло, шантажируя жизнью коллеги? Или, быть может, это ФСБ, но тогда по-прежнему остаётся вопрос, почему связались именно с ним? Мысли хаотично роились в голове, тем временем Илья произнес просительно, и было в его голосе что-то странное:

— _Нап, я сейчас скажу адрес, ты приедешь и сделаешь кое-что. Прихвати отмычки. Не говори Уэйверли, пожалуйста. И, умоляю, не говори Габи. Как же хорошо, что этот телефон держит заряд почти неделю_ … — Он бормотал сбивчиво, не как обычно — выверяя каждое слово, а будто произносил всё, что ему приходило в голову, и это Наполеону, главному своему раздражителю!

И только когда Курякин продиктовал адрес где-то на окраине Москвы, Соло понял: Илье было стыдно! Как нашкодившему мальчишке, натворившему пакость, а теперь мучающемуся угрызениями совести. Все варианты про ФСБ, СБР и террористов вылетели из головы. Они тут ни при чем. Это было личное дело. И для его разрешения Илья позвонил Соло. Внутри затопило теплом и странным чувством благодарности. Что-то ещё мешалось с этим — непонятное, тягучее, сродни тоске, но Наполеон быстро прогнал все свои фрустрации и стал собираться.

Габи, сидящая всё это время подле него, едва дыша, подскочила на ноги и затараторила:

— Нап, я еду с тобой, если пропадешь ещё и ты, мы…

— Нет, — сказал как отрезал Соло, и бескомпромиссность его тона заставила Теллер замолчать, — я поеду один. И, как только будет возможно, позвоню.

***

Он собирался быстро и выверенно, как на задание, но отчётливо осознавая: вся тревога, что мучила его последние несколько часов, прошла, и на душе почему-то было ясно и спокойно.

Только когда он доехал до места, которое назвал Илья, открыл дверь и проник в квартиру, Соло понял, почему больше совершенно не волновался за Курякина.

Он смотрел на картину, представшую перед ним, и хохотал в голос, запрокинув голову и утирая кончиками пальцев слезы.

— Не смешно, — пробубнил Илья и опустил виноватый взгляд.

— _Отнюдь_ , — по-русски ответил ему Соло и сел рядом с Ильёй на кровать, внимательнее рассматривая представшее перед ним зрелище.

О, оно было великолепно. Абсолютно обнаженный Илья лежал на огромной кровати, его руки были разведены и прицеплены наручниками к кованной спинке. Распятый русский выглядел просто замечательно. Он свёл колени, пытаясь скрыть своё достоинство, что не особенно ему удавалось. Наполеон сжалился, протянул руку к лежащему на полу покрывалу и увидел валявшийся рядом телефон. Видимо, так Илья дозвонился до него, но поднять больше не смог. У Соло встала перед глазами картина, как Илья своими длиннющими ногами достаёт телефон с тумбочки рядом с кроватью. Представил, как тот изгибался, пытаясь набрать номер, ведь разблокировка экрана была возможна и по голосу, но набор номера — нет. Ох уж эта привязанность Ильи к разработанным в России моделям смартфонов, которые не контролировались США.

Соло судорожно сглотнул и, отогнав от себя эту картину, вернулся к текущей проблеме.

Наполеон поднял покрывало, прикрыл русского по пояс, а уже полностью разряженный телефон положил в карман. Илья выдохнул и с облегчением вытянул ноги.

— _Отмычки принёс? Руки жесть как затекли. И в туалет хочу жутко,_ — проворчал всё ещё по-русски Илья, и Наполеон расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Он похлопал Курякина по прикрытому покрывалом бедру и поднялся с кровати. Медленно, не торопясь, ощущая прожигающий раздраженный взгляд русского, подошёл к сумке, привезенной с собой, и достал раскладку с отмычками. Оглянулся, обнаружил стол, подошёл к нему и развернул свои инструменты. С краю стола стояла початая бутылка шампанского и всего один бокал. Соло хмыкнул, взял бокал за ножку и посмотрел на свет: на краю прозрачного стекла едва был виден след помады. Девушка, а это была всё-таки девушка, пользовалась устойчивой косметикой. Хотя это могла быть и не девушка… Это предположение так развеселило Соло, что он даже тихо рассмеялся и тут же, как будто поперхнувшись накатившей на него ревностью, мотнул головой и обратился к Курякину:

— А у твоей визави хороший вкус. — Он указал на бутылку шампанского подбородком и добавил про себя: «И в мужчинах тоже».

— Может, всё-таки поторопишься? — прошипел Илья, и, слушая чистую ярость в его голосе, Соло ощутил в себе мстительное, поглощающее всю его сущность желание потянуть время, желание отыграться за потраченные их с Габи нервы. Во всем этом его мозг стал видеть нечто большее, чем неловкую ситуацию. Он видел очень заманчивые и прекрасные перспективы.

— А знаешь что, — Наполеон снова развернулся к Илье и, оценив модель наручников, добавил: — Это займет некоторое время, где-то минут двадцать. Сколько ты уже не мочился, сутки?

Илья поморщился и произнес смущённо:

— Часов восемь, не больше.

— Так ты под себя? — иронично произнес Соло.

— Нет, блять, нет! — возмущённо прокричал Курякин.

— Значит, тебя покинули совсем недавно. Хм. — Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-то подходящего. На полке стоял букет цветов в хрустальной вазе. Соло вытащил из неё подвядшие цветы и посмотрел на дно: вода давно испарилась.

— Вот, — подошёл он к Курякину и, убрав одеяло, прислонил вазу к его бедру.

— Ты охуел? Просто. Блять. Сними. Наручники. И я сделаю всё сам. В ту-а-лете, — последние слова прозвучали тихим злобным шипением.

Соло улыбнулся ещё шире, ощущая, как внутри грудной клетки пузырилось мстительное удовольствие. Они с Габи сходили с ума, когда Илья пропал, готовы были поднять на уши весь А.Н.К.Л., а «чистый и невинный» Илья развлекался со своим Домом. Даже не подумав поставить в известность о своём местоположении команду.

Соло прекрасно понимал, что это было личным делом, но не в такой ситуации, когда твоя жизнь зависела не только от тебя, а от человека, контролирующего твою свободу. Илье было достаточно оставить им адрес, на всякий случай, да хотя бы несколько жучков. Но он полностью от них избавился, слишком самоуверенно повел себя, поставив под угрозу и своё благополучие, и благополучие команды. Наполеону казалось, что, несмотря на все разногласия, Илья им всё-таки доверял. Но, похоже, Соло ошибся.

Он чувствовал, как внутри поднималась злость и обида. Илья хотел доминирования, унижения? Он его получит.

Наполеон достал телефон и, смотря на возмущенного Илью, набрал Теллер.

— Габи, детка, — он прервал её тараторящий голос и улыбнулся Курякину, — я нашёл его. С ним всё в порядке. В полном. Можешь собрать его вещи? Ага. И, знаешь, мы, скорее всего, приедем сразу в аэропорт.

Он договаривал последнюю фразу и видел, как Курякин от злости и обиды безуспешно дёргает наручники, как он рвёт и так уже поцарапанные запястья. Когда Соло отключился, Илья завопил:

— Что ты, блять, задумал? Я тебе голову оторву, как только ты с меня их снимешь! Вот же ты мудак, Соло.

— Вот поэтому я и не тороплюсь. — Наполеон поёжился, представив последствия своего поступка, но не потерял решимости. Он добавил, указывая на вазу: — Я могу помочь или уйду, оставив тебя с ней наедине. Ты гибкий, я уверен, справишься.

Он смотрел на прожигающего его взглядом Курякина, на его вздымающуюся грудь, на сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и ходящие желваки на челюсти и не мог никак подавить своего восхищения. Даже несмотря на отвратительность всей этой ситуации, Соло по-прежнему его хотел. Он чувствовал, как внизу живота собирался огонь желания, и благодарил текстильную промышленность за изобретение плотных джинсов, которые прикрывали его начинающуюся эрекцию. Соло сглотнул и примирительно добавил:

— Илья, я хочу поговорить, потому что знаю, в иной ситуации ты сбежишь. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, правда, — с последним он немного лукавил, но Илье не надо было это знать, — я сниму их, просто немного погодя. Поверь мне.

— Выйди, — сквозь зубы прорычал Курякина, и Соло ушёл в ванную: включил воду в кране, чтобы не слышать происходящее в комнате.

Соло ополоснул лицо, пытаясь смыть ощущение неправильности происходящего, рассматривая своё отражение — уставший взгляд — и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. В самом начале вся эта ситуация его рассмешила, такой нелепый поступок со стороны Курякина оказался крайне неожиданным. Подобное можно было ожидать от Соло, но Илья…

Наполеон выругался, понимая, что снова ощущает, как злость на напарника поднимает голову, и закрыл кран. Они поговорят, просто поговорят. Сейчас был единственным шанс задать те вопросы, которые вертелись у Наполеона в голове. И он им обязательно воспользуется. А потом освободит Курякина.

Илья терпел восемь часов, потерпит и ещё немного. Он в полной безопасности, ведь Соло не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.

Наполеон вытер лицо и, больше не взглянув в зеркало, пошёл на кухню, чтобы взять немного воды для Ильи.

Когда он вернулся с бутылкой воды, Илья отвернулся и смотрел в сторону. Соло убрал вазу, открыл бутылку и подставил к губам Ильи. Тот посмотрел на него презрительно, но всё-таки принял помощь и жадно припал к горлышку. Наполеон держал бутылку под наклоном, смотрел на движущийся кадык и уже даже не пытался прогнать ассоциации.

Когда Илья попил, он спросил Соло:

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — Голос его был бесцветным и уставшим.

«Если бы ты знал, чего я хочу», — крутилось в голове Наполеона.

Соло не стал больше накрывать Илью покрывалом, и того, судя по всему, перестало это смущать. Наполеон хотел спросить напрямик: «Почему ты так ко мне относишься? Что я тебе сделал? Что случилось в России, что ты снова стал бешеным и готовым растерзать меня? Что с тобой происходит, Илья?». Он решил пойти издалека, благо ситуация, в которой они очутились, располагала.

— Я так понимаю, это было свидание, — утвердительно произнёс Соло и, получив кивок в ответ, продолжил: — Но что-то пошло не так, и дама упорхнула.

— Нет, всё так, — уклончиво ответил Илья, и Соло удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Вот как? Поясни.

Илья поморщился, сжав и разжав затекшие пальцы, произнёс:

— Она должна прийти, всегда приходила, но каждый раз… — он споткнулся, и Соло осенило.

— Всегда разное время, да? Когда несколько часов, когда больше суток. Это не просто игры, правильно? Это не совсем те игры? — Соло восхищённо посмотрел на Илью и продолжил, тонко улыбнувшись: — Это испытание твоей выдержки, Илья, с последующим вознаграждением. И ты очень послушный мальчик. — Он произнёс это и увидел, как дёрнулся на слове «послушный» Илья, как румянец стал растекаться по его щекам. — Но есть небольшая проблема…

— Сегодня самолёт. Я не предупредил, — прошептал удручённо Илья.

— Потому что ты не можешь указывать Госпоже, правда? — медовым голосом проговорил Соло и внимательно стал рассматривать Курякина. — Поэтому ты позвонил мне, из-за пикантности всей этой ситуации. Я должен понять. И прикрыть.

Илья по-прежнему хмурился, его лицо полностью покраснело, и румянец, распространившийся на верхнюю часть груди, был таким ярким, что проступал сквозь густую поросль русых волос. И, судя по всему, это был не румянец стыда, это было… возбуждение.

У Наполеона перехватило дыхание и пересохло во рту. Он уже совершенно не хотел спрашивать про их с Ильёй взаимоотношения, его мысли поглотило совсем другое. Он неуверенно опустил взгляд к паху Ильи и судорожно вздохнул. Илья был возбуждён. Нет, это была не полноценная эрекция: его член потяжелел, но всё ещё лежал на слегка поджавшихся яичках. Но определенно и сама ситуация, и обсуждение вызывали в Курякине сексуальное возбуждение?

Соло чувствовал, как уплывало его здравомыслие и чувство самосохранения, он помахал рукой совести и, перешагнув через остатки гордости, произнёс:

— Илья-Илья-Илья-я-я. Какой же ты плохой мальчик, Илья. — Он заметил, как член Курякина слегка дернулся, а сам Илья задышал громко и быстро. — Но каждая потребность должна быть удовлетворена, — ласково проговорил Соло и добавил, сокрушаясь: — Как же ты мучился, всё это время. Бедный.

Соло встал, подошёл к изголовью кровати и провёл пальцами по ссадинам на запястьях Ильи, отчего тот вздрогнул и наконец поднял взгляд. Каким же он был сейчас прекрасным. Раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, искусавший губы, смотревший на Соло потемневшим взглядом, в котором не осталось ни капли гнева, а досада разоблачения мешалась с плотским желанием. Наполеон уже не чувствовал мстительного удовольствия, потому что это была уже не месть. Ведь месть должна доставлять неудобства и страдания. А Илью, судя по всему, всё устраивало. Даже больше — он получал от этого удовольствие.

Соло завидовал женщине, которая смогла приручить зверя внутри Ильи. Впрочем, зависть — чувство, которое он быстро искоренял в себе, потому что в конце концов получал то, что хотел. И сейчас — разве это был не его шанс?

— Как тебя ведёт, — елейно протянул Соло. Он добавил в голос мёда и спросил: — Что больше всего тебя заводит: то, что ты прикован, или то, что я — тот человек, который по-прежнему удерживает тебя в таком положении?

Он услышал тихий выдох и посмотрел на Илью: член уже крепко стоял, Курякин вновь прикрыл веки и приоткрыл губы, дыша медленно, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он наверняка старался представить что-то отвратительное, чтобы эрекция исчезла, но Соло не собирался ему позволить.

Он ещё раз коснулся запястья, провел пальцами по внутренней стороне предплечья, видя, как следом за его руками кожа покрывалась мурашками, и спустился ниже, обвёл бицепс по кругу и положил ладонь на грудь Ильи, слушая загнанное биение его сердца. Когда он вновь посмотрел на русского, тот глянул в ответ, и в глазах его бушевало пламя, которое подтолкнуло Наполеона к окончательному и безрассудному решению.

— Твою мать, — прошипел сквозь зубы Соло и кивнул самому себе, как будто давая отмашку. Он быстро перекинул ногу через бедра Ильи и уселся сверху. Ровно так, чтобы гордо стоящий член русского был перед его взбугренной ширинкой. Соло опустил взгляд вниз, смотря, как на багряной головке длинного и красивого члена Ильи выступил предэякулят, и зашипел, подавшись вперёд бедрами, прикасаясь ширинкой к основанию члена Курякина, чувствуя его жар даже сквозь плотную ткань. Он поднял взгляд на Илью и окончательно в нем потерялся: бездумно начал говорить первое, что приходило в голову: — Так бы она тебя поощрила? Объездила прямо так, не снимая наручников, да?

Илья заскулил тихое «слезь с меня, сука». Но его слова расходились с действиями, потому что он подавался бедрами вверх, пытаясь получить контакт с Соло, хотя ему бы хватило одного слитного движения тела, чтобы скинуть его с себя. Они часто боролись, когда Илья учил Соло разным приемам, и такое положение не было для Курякина проблемой. Сейчас же он позволял Наполеону оседлать себя. Одно осознание этого довело Соло практически до исступления. Он начал расстёгивать джинсы и услышал бормотание Ильи, который смотрел на него во все глаза и повторял одно и то же:

— Нет-нет-нет, Соло, нет… — И в этом «нет» Наполеону слышалось «да». — Мы же потом не разгребёмся, Нап, — продолжал Илья. Его упорный отказ признавать очевидное вызвал в Соло лишь раздражение, и Наполеон сделал то, что казалось сейчас максимально правильным.

— Тихо! — рявкнул он и увидел, как Илья распахнул рот, удивлённо уставившись на Соло, и долго протяжно выдохнул. Вдох его перешел в стон, когда Наполеон наконец положил руку ему на член, проводя кулаком по кругу, и начал дрочить.

Илья закатил глаза и застонал синхронно с движением руки на члене.

Соло смотрел на его приоткрытый рот, на судорожно двигающиеся под его ногами бедра, на вздымающуюся грудь, на по-прежнему распятые руки с натянутыми жилами и изодранными запястьями, на длинную изогнутую шею с острым кадыком — и уплывал на волне желания и восхищения. Он наконец достал свой член и, соединив его с членом Ильи, начал ласкать, обхватив ладонью. Илья вздрогнул особенно резко и посмотрел вниз, а увидев, что делает Соло, ещё горомче застонал и стал подаваться в кулак Наполеона. Между ними было влажно и скользко от их общего возбуждения, отчего ощущения стали острыми и пряными. Желание накатывало волнами, даря жаркое удовольствие, и Соло застонал, вторя звуку голоса Ильи. Он глядел во все глаза на взъерошенного  
взмокшего Курякина и понимал, что это лучшее зрелище, которое он видел. Ни одна женщина не могла сравниться с этой неимоверной силой, такой опасной и страшной, которая сейчас изгибалась в его руках и была податлива как глина. Соло владел Ильёй Курякиным, он доминировал над ним, и это срывало крышу.

Когда оргазм был близок, Наполеон стал двигать рукой судорожно и быстро, ловя оглушающее удовольствие. Не сдержавшись, он наклонился к Илье и коснулся его приоткрытого рта губами. Горячий вздох обжёг чувствительную кожу, и Илья распахнул удивлённые глаза. И только Соло собрался отстраняться, как Илья потянулся вперёд и прихватил губы Наполеона своими, вовлекая его в жаркий мокрый поцелуй. И это стало толчком в пропасть — оргазм длился неимоверно долго. Наполеон испытывал острое одуряющее удовольствие, ощущая жар всего тела, как будто через него пропустили множество слабых электрических зарядов, ловил фейерверк перед глазами, а губами — стоны Ильи, который, судя по всему, кончал вместе с ним. Одновременно.

Соло облегченно выдохнул, прислушиваясь к ускользающему удовольствию и одолевающей его истоме, уткнулся Илье лбом в плечо и истерически засмеялся. Только сейчас до него начало доходить, что он наделал и чем это может обернуться для них. Это было абсурдно, безумно, но так желанно — и, судя по всему, желанно обоими. Соло просто не мог подавить затопившее его счастье. Он смеялся, а Илья сопел ему в ухо, совершенно ничего не говоря –только тяжело выдохнул и ещё раз побренчал наручниками, напоминая о цели, для которой на самом деле тут оказался Наполеон.

Соло поднял на него взгляд, всматриваясь в лицо: русский был спокоен и собран, как будто снова надел привычную маску. Наполеон хотел увидеть в этих глазах хотя бы злость, но её не было. Было лишь отстранённое нетерпение.

— Ну, — произнёс Курякин и потряс руками.

Соло поспешно застегнул ширинку, сполз с его колен и подошёл к столу с отмычками.

Он провозился с наручниками чуть дольше, чем ожидал, потратив на них около пяти минут, но всё же не так долго, как грозился.

— «Это займёт какое-то время», — произнес металлическим голосом Курякин, и добавил: — Ну-ну.

Соло посмотрел на часы.

— _Блять_ , — выругался он по-русски. — Илья, быстро собирайся. Мы опоздаем на посадку.

Курякин механически начал одеваться, даже не смотря на Соло, и только сейчас тот почувствовал досаду. Между ними ничего не поменяется. Лучше бы Илья набил ему морду, лучше бы злился, рвал и метал, как это было обычно при приступах. Едва приоткрыв себя для Соло, он вновь захлопнулся. Никакие совместные оргазмы ничего не изменят. Горечь разлилась внутри, заполняя собой все внутренности, выдавливая последнюю надежду и погружая в уныние.

С этой горечью в душе Соло пересекал Атлантику. Он смотрел на спокойного и равнодушного Курякина, который увлеченно изучал содержимое своего смартфона, сидя рядом, как будто между ними совершенно ничего не произошло. А Соло захлебывался в безысходности.

***

Доклад о проделанной работе в Москве для Уэйверли, как всегда, взял на себя Соло. Габи, если бы понадобилось, не смогла врать шефу, а Курякин был слишком подробен и монотонен, в итоге всем присутствующим жутко хотелось заснуть от его докладов. Так что Наполеон делал акцент на успешных этапах миссии, стараясь обходить проблемы, возникающие по ходу задания, и умалчивал о способах их решения, которые Александр вполне мог бы и не одобрить.

Когда он закончил, нацепив на лицо самую блистательную из имеющихся улыбок, Уэйверли посмотрел на него внимательно и произнёс:

— Как вам Москва, господин Соло, слышал, вы неплохо развлекались после задания? — Он спросил это обыденно. Никто не нашёл бы в этом вопросе ничего необычного, но не Соло. Курякин напротив ощутимо напрягся, плечи его закаменели. Уэйверли косо улыбался, а в глазах его плясали черти. Соло очень хорошо знал подобный взгляд.

Наполеон сделал как можно более восторженное выражение лица и ответил:

— О-о-о, Москва как всегда прекрасна. Спасибо вам, Александр, что предоставили нам эти мини-каникулы. Мы с Габриэллой наслаждались видами, музеями и ресторанами этого гостеприимного города. Надо сказать…

— А Илья? А, господин Курякин, это же ваш родной город, чем занимались вы в своё свободное время?

Голос Уэйверли сочился сарказмом, и Наполеон понял: тот знал, что они теряли Илью. Соло не стал ждать, когда Илья произнесёт хоть что-то, и сам ответил:

— Илья, как вы правильно сказали, прекрасно знает город. — Он глянул на Курякина, и, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Соло был бы уже мёртв. Но он продолжил: — Курякин стал нашим гидом. И, надо сказать, отменным. Вот вы знали, что…

Он продолжал заливаться соловьём, рассказывая какую-то нелепую историю про происхождение одного из домов в центре Москвы, которую услышал от одной прекрасной девушки, которая как раз и была гидом. А ещё она была горяча в постели и готовила отменные блинчики к завтраку. Соло рассказывал небылицу и исподволь наблюдал за Ильёй. Тот всё ещё был напряжён, но всё таки это был прогресс в их отношениях. Потому что последние сутки Илья представлял из себя ожившую статую. Совершенно безэмоциональную и едва ли живую. Теперешняя злость была прекрасна, и Соло искренне ей наслаждался.

Когда Александр, уставший от болтливости Соло, покинул кабинет, он увёл за собой Габи, которая успела напоследок показать Соло жест, изображающий, что она закрывает свой рот на молнию. Наполеон откинулся на спинку кресла и облегчённо выдохнул.

— Ну, Угроза, сохранили мы твою тайну?

Он не успел толком ничего понять, как сильные руки вытряхнул его из кресла и поставили на ноги. Илья держал его за лацканы пиджака и рычал прямо в лицо:

— Если кто-то узнает, если… Я тебя. Я…

Его эмоции, такие живые, такие реальные, которые искрили прямо в воздухе, практически можно было пощупать. Наполеон очаровательно улыбнулся и картинно приподнял брови в притворном изумлении.

— О чём ты, Илья? Я совершенно тебя не понимаю. Узнает о чём?

Илья приблизил лицо, так, что его дыхание обжигало Соло губы. Тот облизнул их, восхищённо взирая на Илью, мечущего глазами молнии.  
Курякин возмущенно зарычал:

— Ты что идиота-то из себя строишь? — Соло смотрел на лёгкий румянец гнева на его щеках и вспоминал, какой был покладистый Илья, какой послушный… А что, если?.. — Если ты…

— Молчать! — рявкнул Соло и добавил металлическим тоном: — Отпусти меня.

Удивительно, но Курякин послушался, опустил руки и сделал шаг назад. Он стоял, смотря на Соло во все глаза — в них было изумление и… восторг?

Наполеон глядел на удивленно замершего Илью, на его высоко вздымающуюся грудную клетку, на яркий румянец, заливающий щеки, на рассширенные зрачки — и облизнул рот. Курякин опустил на него взгляд и повторил жест: провёл языком по своей нижней губе, тяжело сглотнул и вновь поднял глаза. Соло торжествовал.

— Хороший мальчик, — проговорил он мягко. А затем протянул руку, поправил галстук на шее Ильи, намеренно затягивая слишком туго, и намотал его на запястье как поводок. Притянул Илью немного ближе, сам слегка задрал голову, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. Взгляд Ильи начал темнеть, а зрачок почти полностью затопил голубую радужку. Соло поощрительно добавил: — Очень хороший.

Они стояли так какое-то время, пока Соло не отпустил галстук Ильи и не отошёл к столу со стоящими на нём графином с водой и бокалами. Илья выглядел таким растерянным, гладил левой рукой галстук, а правой судорожно вцепился в край пиджака. Соло подумал, что ему определенно нравилось, что Илья стал чаще носить костюмы, они ему необычайно шли, подчёркивая стройную, но мощную фигуру и широкий разворот плеч. Нужно, наверное, ввести правило, чтобы Курякин носил их постоянно, отказываясь лишь в случаях, когда они были не уместны.

Илья больше не смотрел на Наполеона, потупив взгляд в пол.

Соло хмыкнул, налил себе воды, оперся задницей о стол и произнёс как бы невзначай:

— Как тебе известно, в молодости я служил в военно-морском флоте США. И, помимо всего прочего, нас учили вязать красивые, крепкие и чрезвычайно сложные узлы. И, быть может, тебе будет интересно, но я был и в этом деле лучшим. Впрочем, как всегда.

Илья резко поднял взгляд, вперив его в Соло. На дне расширенных зрачков кипел вулкан, грозящий извергнуться и своей сжигающей всё живое лавой затопить их обоих.

Наполеон определенно был на это согласен.


End file.
